dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur Summoning Calls
This page is currently under construction and subject to change, please do not divert any link traffic to it until it is completed and operational, thank you. Dinosaur Summoning Calls are when the characters in the anime shout a signature catchphrase while summoning their dinosaurs, typically with a stock animation clip. Each D-Team and Alpha Gang member tends to have one or two standard calls per main dinosaur, sometimes changing from one to the other after a point in the first season; minor or total episode-by-episode variations, especially in early uses, also exist. They are the users of the signature "Dino Slash!" and "Alpha Slash!", respectively. The Spectral Space Pirates, who summon a new dinosaur almost every episode, and standalone characters like Seth, on the other hand, typically have no standard phrases, instead either simply calling the dinosaur's name, using a generic phrase, or giving a line that branches off of what they had been talking about before that. D-Team Max Taylor ;Chomp :"Dino Slash! Go, Triceratops, roar!" :"Element Booster! Dino! Tector! On! Go!" Rex Owen ;Ace :"Dino Slash! Carnotaurus blow them away!" ("…blow (him/it) away" variations exist on occasion) :"Element Booster! DinoTector on, now!" Zoe Drake ;Paris :"Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" (first half of season 1) :"Dino Slash! Spring up, Parasaurolophus!" (second half of season 1, all of season 2) :"Ha! Element Booster, DinoTector on!" Other Dinosaurs ;Ceratosaurus :"Help us out, Ceratosaurus! Dino Slash!" Alpha Gang Ursula ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Go, Terry!" :"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" :"Haha! DinoTector on!" ;Spiny :"Go, Spiny!" :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" ;Tank :"Okay! Come on out Tank!" :"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!" Zander ;Spiny :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" :"DinoTector on!" ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Go, Terry!" :"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" ;Tank :"Okay! Come on out, Tank!" :"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up Saichania!" ;Alpha Acrocanthosaurus :"Alpha Slash! Acrocanthosaurus, blaze!" Ed ;Tank :"Okay! Come on out, Tank!" :"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!" :"DinoTector on!" ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Go, Terry!" :"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" ;Spiny :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" :"Go, Spinosaurus, spring forth!" (episode 20 only) Rod ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Flame up, Tyrannosaurus!" ;Spiny :"Go Spiny!" :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" ;Tank :"Okay! Come on out, Tank!" :"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!" Laura ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Go Terry!" :"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" ;Spiny :"Go Spiny!" :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" ;Tank :"Okay! Come on out Tank!" :"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!" Dr. Z ;Terry :"Alpha Slash! Go Terry!" :"Alpha Slash! Blaze, Tyrannosaurus!" :"DinoTector on!" ;Spiny :"Alpha Slash! Go Spiny!" :"Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" ;Tank :"Alpha Slash! Go Tank!" Other Dinosaurs :"Alpha Slash!" Spectral Space Pirates Gavro ;Gigas :"You get first dibs, Gigasaurus!" (mistaken name used, episode 72 only) :"Gigas!" ;Torvosaurus :"I don't have time for so many Earth greetings. Torvosaurus, say hello for me!" :"How do you like this? Torvosaurus!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Edmontonia :(never directly seen summoned) :"You can't compete with Spectral Armor." ;Diceratops :"But I don't have any towels to throw. I do have another dinosaur, though!" :"Oh, she's way to big to step on, but my Diceratops will fight her." :"Spectral Armor!" ;Achelousaurus :"Achelousaurus, clear the room out!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Carcharodontosaurus :"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle. Carcharodontosaurus!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Baryonyx :"Hey pick on someone your own species" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Pentaceratops :"Oh ya that's right. Pentaceratops!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Afrovenator :"Guess i’m Just going to have to knock knock it down that is" :"I activate the Spectral Armor!" ;Anchiceratops :"Come out and let them have it, Anchiceratops!" :"That's no problem, I'll just equip Anchiceratops with Spectral Armor, too." Foolscap ;Armatus :"Spectre gave me all sorts of new toys, like this one, Armatus!" ;Shunosaurus :"Well then you’re going to be quick to hand over the stone!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Majungasaurus :"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names—wait, you are throwing sticks and stones. Better call reinforcements!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Jobaria :"Jobaria!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Shantungosaurus :"I'm feeling a rather big wave of disharmony coming on, you'd better realign quickly…" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Megalosaurus :"Wanna see a magic trick? I can clear this area with one word: Megalosaurus!" ;Tuojiangosaurus :"Come up, Tuojiangosaurus!" :"Time for Spectral Armor!" ;Pachyrhinosaurus :"Nice try but I don't by it. Come on out Pachyrhinosaurus!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Ankylosaurus :"I think you’re lying but I have ways of getting the truth!" :"Spectral Armor!" Sheer ;Maximus :"But I'm not alone. Isn't that right, Maximus?" ;Yangchuanosaurus :"I think it's time for me to throw my own dinosaur in this." :"Now some Spectral Armor for good measure." ;Megaraptor :"Yeah? Well it's too bad that it's not up to you!" :"I think Meg need some adornment, Spectral Armor!" ;Mapusaurus :"Oh lets just get this capturing thing over with!" :"Time to take this to the next level with Spectral Armor! Ha!" ;Lanzhousaurus :"You kids will stay out of this if you know what good for you!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Gojirasaurus :"Well it doesn't matter. If you don't have the Cosmos Stone, you're just a waste of space!" :"And once I activate Spectral Armor, you'll have no chance at all!" ;Deinonychus :"Go Deinonychus!" :"Spectral Armor!" ;Lexovisaurus :"Go Lexovisaurus!" :"Put on your Spectral Armor and take them down!" Spectre ;Brontikens :"Do you thing my sweet little Brontikens, crush them all into smithereens!" :"Go my Brontikens!" Others Seth ;Black T-Rex :"Rise, Black T-Rex!" ;Cryolophosaurus :"You want to fight? Go, Cryolophosaurus!" Trivia *On occasion, the "Dino/Alpha Slash!" phrase is mistakenly played over a character slashing a Move Card instead of a dinosaur card.